


О главном

by shadow_ra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/pseuds/shadow_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус всегда знал, что Уизли не просто так восемь лет вились вокруг его Гарри</p>
            </blockquote>





	О главном

**Author's Note:**

> Название: О главном.  
> Автор: Тень РА  
> Категория: слэш  
> Пейринг: СС/ГП  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: Romance, Drabble   
> Дисклеймер: Все права на персонажей и сюжет «Гарри Поттера» принадлежат Дж.К. Роулинг. Автор прибыли не извлекает.   
> Саммари: Северус всегда знал, что Уизли не просто так восемь лет вились вокруг его Гарри.   
> Предупреждения: безобоснуйно, ООСсесно и вообще все печально

О главном.

\- Ой! А-ах… Рон! 

\- Гарри… Ну, расслабься, я сейчас во-от так… 

\- Мерлин, Рон! Он такой большой, ну вытащи же! – Гарри захныкал, послышалась какая-то возня, и снова просящее: – Вытащи его, вытащи скорее! Мне больно!  
Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери спальни больше не доносилось ни звука, но Северус никогда не жаловался на отсутствие воображения. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, он судорожно вздохнул. Все сомнения, мучавшие его на протяжении их с Гарри недолгой совместной жизни, наконец, подтвердились. Он всегда знал, что Уизли не просто так восемь лет вились вокруг его Гарри. Его ли? Был ли Гарри когда-либо только его? 

Первоначальное жгучее желание ворваться в спальню и на месте заавадить паршивцев пропало, сменившись не менее горячей потребностью исчезнуть отсюда.  
Прерывисто выдохнув, Северус покрепче сжал кожаную ручку дорожного саквояжа. 

Нужно немедленно уходить, дабы сохранить хотя бы последние крохи гордости. Покинуть здание, которое он впервые за сорок лет решился назвать домом. Только потому, что позволил себе поверить… 

Глупец.

Презрительная усмешка скользнула по плотно сжатым, побелевшим губам. 

Вот кто оказался настоящим идиотом. Не Поттер – он!

Давно пора было уйти, но ноги словно связало ватноножное проклятие. Сердце же наоборот принялось отстукивать стремительный ритм, набатом отдаваясь в ушах. 

\- Рон… Там кровь? – Северус вздрогнул, будто в него угодил Круциатус, но не смог заставить себя отступить от двери ни на шаг. – Ты… Ты… Рон! Ты меня порвал?

\- Ну, что ты как маленький? Ну, есть немного, как без этого? Я и так совсем аккуратно… До свадьбы заживет.

\- До какой свадьбы? Северус убьет меня, если догадается… ай!

Сердце Снейпа пропустило пару ударов. Это Рождество должно было стать самым счастливым днем в его жизни…

\- Мерлин! 

Он так спешил поскорее вернуться… Строил какие-то наивные планы на Рождественскую ночь. Купил эти проклятые браслеты, сейчас оттягивающий карман непосильным грузом. 

\- Тихо-тихо, уже всё. – Несколько секунд сохранялась тишина, а потом послышался тихий скрип. – Сейчас я все приберу, и ни о чем твой Снейп не узнает. А если и узнает? Я уверен, ты найдешь способ его отвлечь. 

Уизли захихикал. Северус был уверен – над ним. Его непозволительной наивностью, непростительной доверчивостью и недопустимой слепотой. 

Стерпеть это было выше его сил. Злость, никогда ранее им не испытываемая, завладела каждой клеткой тела, обжигающей волной магии разливаясь по венам. Саквояж с глухим звуком упал на пол, а палочка мгновенно скользнула в раскрытую ладонь. 

Не заавадит, но есть проклятия не менее изощренные…

Дверь спальни легко поддалась его ладони.

\- И что же вас так развеселило, Уизли? 

\- Ты, придурок, завидуешь? Лучше б я Герми позв… – в унисон с ним произнес лежащий на кровати Гарри и запнулся, близоруко заморгав. – Северус? 

На мгновение растерявшемуся Северусу – совсем иное он ожидал увидеть – пришлось призвать на помощь все свое самообладание.

\- Что. Здесь. Произошло. – Чеканя каждое слово, спросил он.

Мириады осколков, разбросанных по всей комнате, смотрели на него собственным отражением. Большие и маленькие кусочки зеркала лежали на всех плоских поверхностях; висели, застряв, в складках ткани тяжелых парчовых портьер и балдахина. 

Боковым зрением он заметил, что Рон, прекратив изображать из себя одновременно статую и выброшенную на берег рыбу, отмер, и тоже посмотрел на Гарри. 

Окровавленный осколок выскользнул из его пальцев, с тихим звяканьем присоединяясь к своим собратьям. 

\- Ты только не волнуйся, Северус, я все объясню. – Гарри накрыл ладонью лоб, видимо намереваясь скрыть от Северуса глубокую рваную рану, но тут же зашипел и оставил бесполезную попытку. Впрочем, от взгляда Снейпа не укрылись и мелкие порезы, украшающие тыльную сторону ладони.

\- Ничего страшного не произошло. Ну, по крайней мере, он жив… – вставил свои пять копеек Рон.

Северус не удостоил его даже взглядом. Позабыв обо всех своих переживаниях, в два шага оказавшись рядом с кроватью, он жестко приподнял подбородок Гарри. 

Аккуратно отведя назад челку, подушечкам пальцем прикоснулся к покрасневшей, окровавленной коже.

\- Я убью тебе Поттер, Мерлином клянусь, когда-нибудь убью. – Противореча своим же словам, Северус рывком притянул Гарри к груди и крепко обнял. 

Позже, когда Рона выпроводили домой, спальню с помощью Кричера очистили от осколков, когда все порезы были смазаны заживляющей мазью, а самый большой – на лбу – дополнительно покрыт зельем от шрамов, Гарри сидел на коленях у Северуса и, прижавшись к его груди, рассказывал. 

От камина по комнате распространялось тепло. Северус уверил сам себя, именно поэтому непривычно горели его щеки. Сцепив пальцы на талии Гарри, он в пол-уха слушал о том, как тот безумно скучал во время его отлучек, и как однажды решил сделать пару копий заговоренных зеркал, которые подарил ему Сириус. В библиотеке на Гриммаулд удалось найти несколько, как ему казалось, подходящих заклинаний, но ни одно из них не сработало. А сегодня вечером, что-то вообще пошло не так…

Северусу хотелось возразить – все пошло не так уже в тот день, когда Гарри появился на свет. В его, Северуса, жизни. А потом еще раз пошло «не так», когда на одном из собраний Ордена, он впервые посмотрел на Поттера и задумался о вкусе его губ, и снова, когда Гарри не дал ему истечь кровью в Визжащей хижине, и опять, когда после выпускного догнал его в подземельях и практически с боем заставил себя выслушать. 

Но склонившись к вихрастому затылку, Северус прошептал совсем другое.

\- Я тоже скучал.

Конец.


End file.
